Nico Yazawa
Nico Yazawa is one of the nine main characters in Love Live! School Idol Project. She also appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club as a supporting ally, and had brief cameos in The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Nico is the namesake of all the members of the Yazawa Family, and primarily influenced the character Nicole. History Love Live! School Idol Project During her first year in high school, Nico started an idol group. However, one by one the members gave up because Nico's goal to become an idol was too much for them and they couldn't keep up. After joining u's, Nico became the Idol Research Club's president (before she passed on the role to Hanayo) and is interested in fashion. Therefore, she designs the group's outfits with Kotori. Her special skill is hair arrangement. She told her siblings that she was the leader of u's, and the other members of the group were her backup singers. The Beatles At The Literature Club Nico is introduced in Chapter 5, entitled "Griffin Street". She was introduced as a girl who, like several other students at the school, had her jacket tied around her waist. She then informed the other students at Griffin Street Academy that she was joining the Literature Club at their school. Realising that her first class is about to begin, Nico walks off. Later on, Nico goes out with Majin Buu, Ashley Buu, and Jean Pierre Polnareff (the latter becoming her husband later on). She also becomes one of Peter and Luke's closest friends at Griffin Street Academy. The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Nico makes a brief cameo in "Kirby Bulborb Confirms The Final Episode Of Trooper Village Stories", saying "Nico Nico Nii!" after Kirby Bulborb says happy birthday to her. Personality Normally, Nico has quite an abrasive personality, but when she takes on her alternate personality, she becomes a happy, upbeat character who is always smiling, often saying her catchphrase, "Nico Nico Nii!" accompanied with a pose. She usually thinks a bit highly of herself but, despite that, she is also caring. A common joke is that she's often ignored by the other members of μ's when she claims that she is the better idol. Gallery 68243850_160201001816383_6441806986668408832_o.jpg 49432667_1329298433879135_4294282802767069184_n.jpg 49612677_967961656726260_3306106528418758656_n.jpg Yazawa-Nico-3-love-live-school-idol-project-37589008-1280-720.jpg Nico-yazawa--8.jpg NICO.jpeg Nico.jpg 65628136_1463258337149810_9007572710737313792_n.jpg 48390148_1315982051877440_2214114649643679744_n.jpg 41754170 2170582463266248 1963291200962166784 n.jpg Fullsizeoutput 2a70.jpeg 0a30c0635187ec19a6bffaf9bc85dc67.jpg 21db151aae651440d73a3c658dee0a67.jpg 62160531 1448117191997258 7526223823033597952 n.jpg 67666729 1490744067734570 8326054631717208064 o.jpg 51968803 1359929314149380 5092386506316709888 n.jpg 68258883 1498183680323942 8890913109691072512 n.jpg 73404059 1549828201826156 7049989624390746112 o.jpg Screen Shot 2018-12-12 at 7.28.57 am.png 55638505 1385840078224970 9006651418777485312 n.jpg Trivia * Nico is one of Peter Tagg's favourite waifus, and because of this, he decided to name Nicole's family the Yazawas. * Unlike the rest of μ's, she wears a pink cardigan on top of her school uniform's shirt, and under her winter uniform's blazer. * Nico is shown to be a very skilled cook despite saying she has never cooked before. * In the manga, Nico has a more easy-going personality. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Characters Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Griffin Street Category:The Hanayo Koizumi Appreciation Society Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:Yazawa Family Category:Humans Category:Griffin Street Academy Students Category:People on the cover of Avast Your Crumpets Category:Real Life Characters Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Literature Club members Category:Griffin Family Category:Deceased Characters from The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Meme Characters